


Xuân hoa, hạ điểu, thu lương, đông khiết

by Nameless_Vagabond



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Vagabond/pseuds/Nameless_Vagabond
Summary: Một câu chuyện chắp vá từ những mảnh đời giao nhau của những cá thể khác biệt.





	1. Áng văn một: Meiya no tanoshimi - Lạc thú minh dạ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trong thảm hoa màu trắng  
> Đêm  
> Chuyển thành ngày  
> \- Matsuo Bashō -

Chỉ biết có nhiêu đó thôi nhưng nó vui lắm. Thật khó tin là tên đầu óc đơn giản như Họa mi có thể nhớ những câu từ này, bởi nhiêu đây là tất cả những gì mà nó học được sau bao tiết học của lão Tiên sinh tóc hoa râm với giọng nói trầm ấm. Ngày nào Họa mi cũng đợi Tiên sinh trên bệ cửa sổ shōji từ sáng tinh mơ đến giữa trưa mặt trời cháy rực trên đỉnh đầu, đó cũng là lúc khoảng thời gian giảng dạy của người bắt đầu và kết thúc. Tiên sinh dạy chữ cho những đứa bé cao từ ngang bụng đến ngang ngực người. Chúng chưa vỡ giọng nên ngoài tiếng giảng bài của người, cả lớp họ hầu như chỉ có tiếng trẻ thơ nhẩm theo bài đọc. Hoạ mi thầm nghĩ, giọng chúng non nớt cứ như những chú chim nhỏ tập hót theo giọng âm vang của Tiên sinh.

Người cho nó ăn mỗi ngày nhưng không nuôi trong lồng, vì thế Họa mi là cánh chim tự do có thể bay lượn khắp vùng trời rộng mở nơi cố đô Kyōto huyền hoặc. Người kể cho nó nghe những sự tích của xứ Phù Tang diễm lệ, nơi họ hầu như đã sống cả đời ở đó cho đến tận lúc này. Đôi lúc, người thử chạm ngón tay gầy lên bộ lông vũ mượt mà của Họa mi, và không như nhiều người đã cố thử và thất bại, nó để người vuốt ve cái đầu nhỏ của mình. Vì đó là Tiên sinh, nên Họa mi mới cảm thấy gần gũi đến vậy.

Họa mi thích nghe những bài học được giảng với chất giọng êm đềm của Tiên sinh, dõi theo người đung đưa với nhịp đầu gật gù theo tiếng đọc bài trong veo của đám học sinh thơ trẻ, nhìn ngắm người đi đầu bút viết ra những nét chữ Hán tự mê hồn trên nền giấy genkō yōshi mỏng tang như lụa đến mức một chấm mực nhẹ cũng đủ để loang ra mặt phía sau tờ giấy, và dùng ngón tay mảnh khảnh lật những trang sách in kín chữ đã bạc màu. Họa mi xem những việc đó của người mỗi ngày như một thói quen, nhưng hầu như không nhớ được bao nhiêu chữ người đã dạy. Họa mi là cánh chim tự do, nên nơi nó nhung nhớ và dõi theo nhiều nhất không phải là nơi lớp học nhỏ này, mà là nền trời biếc ngọc phủ lên nền đất mẹ với cảnh sắc tuyệt mỹ, và chúng trải dài mê man đến tận cuối đường chân trời nơi Họa mi không thể bay tới.

Những ngày tháng ấy cứ dịu dàng trôi qua, cho đến một ngày có người con gái yêu kiều tóc cài trâm gỗ đứng nán lại và nhìn qua bệ cửa sổ vào lớp học có những đứa trẻ đồng thanh đọc bài. Đó là vào một buổi trưa khi những giọt nắng đầu mùa long lanh rơi đầy trên tán lá xanh mướt của cành yamamomo mà Họa mi đậu lên, nó đã ngắm nàng thật say sưa đến khi nàng rời khỏi. Trước khi bước qua cành cây nơi Họa mi đang si mê chìm đắm vào từng cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng của cô kiều nữ lạ mặt, nàng đã ngước lên nhìn nó với ánh nhìn trìu mến, đẹp đến mức khiến nó đã ngỡ nàng là tiên nữ hạ thế xuống trần gian. Từ đó, hình bóng đẹp xinh kia in hằn vào trong trí nhớ giới hạn của Họa mi với ánh mắt trìu mến nàng dành cho nó, thứ nó muốn lưu lại trong đáy tim vào mỗi lúc cuối ngày - khi bóng chiều mê mải hôn lên bộ lông mượt của nó và mái tóc dài đêm thần thoại của nàng hòa lẫn vào sắc u uẩn của nhân gian đang ngả sang màu tối.

Họa mi đã bay đi khắp nơi để hỏi danh tính của người mỹ nữ. Tên nàng là Kasumi, ghép từ hai chữ 'hoa' và 'sương', người đẹp mỹ miều như tên miêu tả - nàng là đóa hoa thuần khiết chớm nở giữa làn sương mỏng sớm mùa xuân khi ánh sáng ấm áp của thiên đàng rọi về xua tan giá lạnh, nàng trong lành như gió mai gầy thổi qua cành yaezakura lúc hoa đang nở rộ khắp trên chùa Daigo. Họ của nàng là Yukimura - 'làng tuyết', và nghe đâu nàng sinh ra vào đầu mùa xuân trong một ngôi làng nhỏ khi tuyết từ cõi thiên thai vẫn còn đổ thường nhật xuống trần thế, lúc đó nơi ấy cũng ngập một màu trắng tinh khôi của những hạt băng mịn như bông bay trong không gian trĩu nặng, lẫn trong tiếng gió cào xước xát qua da thịt là giọng của quý bà Yuki-onna hát khúc tạ từ mùa đông. Thần nữ bước dưới trời mây trôi lơ đãng chốn cố đô hoài cổ, khoác lên mình áo kimono thanh tao màu trắng ngọc ngà, chân mang dép zori bước dọc qua những con đường rợp hoa xuân hương thơm quyến dụ. Nàng đẹp như một giấc mơ.

Họa mi đôi khi gặp lại nàng rảo bước chậm rãi trên những ngõ đường phố cổ, vẫn mặc trên người chiếc áo kimono trắng duyên dáng quấn hanhaba-obi hồng phớt quanh eo, hay có khi cũng là dải obi đó với yukata màu kem bơ, rồi hai sắc hồng vàng nhạt nhòa cộng hưởng êm ái như chợt chờ tan ra và hòa lẫn trong màu nắng. Đối với Thần nữ, Họa mi cảm thấy những bộ đồ cầu kỳ được mặc bởi các tiểu thư đài cát ngồi trên những chiếc kiệu norimono sẽ tôn lên vẻ đẹp hoàn mỹ của nàng, nhưng giai cấp dân lao động lấy đâu ra tiền cho những phẩm vật xa xỉ đến vậy. Nàng chỉ chủ yếu mặc yukata để ra phố. Cũng có lần nàng mặc áo kosode màu xám khói nhưng Họa mi thấy màu đó thật buồn, buồn như ánh mắt nàng khi đó, khi nàng chìm dưới cơn mưa đổ từ bầu trời bi thương tựa như đang khóc trút nước mắt xuống nền địa đàng, để những lụi tàn không màu thấm vào lòng đất lạnh. Cả mưa lẫn ánh mắt đó đều làm nó cảm thấy day dứt và khó xử. Mắt biếc u sầu.

Họa mi nhớ vào một đêm hạ tháng năm âm lịch khi mưa samidare đổ ập xuống bất ngờ. Lạnh cóng, và nước từ những áng mây đen đặc cứ đè lên đôi cánh nhỏ. Với con người thì cơn hạ vũ kia vốn chỉ là chút phiền phức thoáng qua nhưng với nó là cả một gánh nặng. Nó vội vàng bay tìm nơi trú mưa và dừng chân ở trên bệ cửa sổ của một trà quán với hương sencha nhảy múa nhịp nhàng trong không khí, và tình cờ gặp nàng. Nàng mặc kimono trắng và ngồi đun ấm tetsubin lấy nước nấu trà, từ đó nó biết được nhà nàng mở tiệm trà. Nàng chờ đợi nước sôi, nhìn những hạt mưa trong veo rơi từ bầu trời tăm tối. Chúng bị gió thổi hắt vào nhà và bám lên nền chiếu tatami sờn cũ, những giọt không đều kích cỡ chìm từ từ vào trong tấm Kyōma* như những viên ngọc nhỏ tan biến vào lòng chiếu. Nàng dõi theo quá trình chậm rãi với sắc thái u buồn. Thật tiếc, nàng sẽ đẹp hơn khi cười, Họa mi tin chắc thế, nên nó bay gần đến bên cạnh và cất giọng hót líu lo bằng cái mỏ nhỏ xinh. Mỹ nhân nhận ra nó đang hiện diện ở cạnh mình rồi nàng mỉm cười hứng thú. Khi đó bờ má đào của Thần nữ ửng hồng lên theo điệu cười khúc khích và đôi mắt to tròn nheo lại với mi mắt chớp nhẹ che đi đồng tử nâu sâu thẳm, cánh môi chúm chím nhoẻn lên với nét cong môi khả ái. Nàng khen nó thật dễ thương với giọng ngân nga như hát và nó hót theo tiếng nói trong vút của nàng. Đêm đó dù mây che phủ và trời rất tối, nhưng cô gái của những đóa hoa tuyết tinh khôi đã khiến nó cảm thấy như trời đêm chợt rực sáng mỗi lúc nàng cười.

Rồi từ đó mỗi lần gặp Thần nữ, nó hát lên tên nàng như một bài ca thánh thót để khen ngợi con người mang tên đó, và thậm chí khi người con gái yêu kiều ấy không ở cạnh nó, nó vẫn nhẩm tên của nàng nhiều đến mức đó trở thành một thói quen. Nó thấy tên nàng trong mỗi bài thơ, nhớ đến nàng khi nhìn những tạo vật đẹp đẽ và nhìn thấy hình bóng giống nàng trong những bóng hồng xinh đẹp lướt trên dãy phố. Không, thật sự thì trên đời làm sao có người con gái nào có thể đẹp như Thần nữ chứ? Nàng là mỹ nữ đẹp nhất trong nhân gian. Sự tồn tại của nàng chấm lên nét son thắm đỏ trong lòng Họa mi và hiếm khi nào một chú chim có thể hát vang khúc ngợi ca về tình yêu như nó - gã Họa mi luôn quanh quẩn bên con người.

Họa mi kể cho Tiên sinh nghe về Thần nữ vào một sớm mùa hạ im ắng đến mức ve cũng chẳng thèm cất tiếng kêu. Người bình thản ngồi nghe nó huyên thuyên và đôi lúc gật gù trước những lời nó nói. Họa mi hỏi Tiên sinh có buồn không khi nó không thể thăm người thường xuyên như trước do mải mướt đuổi theo hình hài xinh đẹp kia. Tiên sinh nói người ổn, và bảo Họa mi hãy làm những gì khiến nó hạnh phúc, miễn đừng làm những người khác chạnh lòng. Người nói, "không quan trọng sở thích của con được đặt ở đâu, con sẽ không thể đạt được gì nếu con không đặt sự thành tâm sâu sắc nhất của mình vào điều đó**". Vậy nếu Họa mi muốn có được sự yêu quý của nàng, hãy cho nàng thấy sự chân thành của nó.

Nghe vậy, nó bèn bay khắp đô thành để tìm về cho Thần nữ như thước vải Nishijin đẹp nhất để nàng may áo. Nó nghĩ nàng trông sẽ thật xinh xắn với y phục đẹp trên người. Họa mi đổi vải vóc bằng những màn trình diễn với giọng và những bài ca của nó, chúng đặc biệt đến mức không thể tìm được những thứ đó ở những chú Họa mi khác. Nó muốn đem niềm vui cho người người để đổi lấy niềm vui cho Thần nữ. Mỗi tấm vải nó đổi được, nó nhờ anh mèo đen nhanh nhẹn đeo trên lưng đem gửi cho người đẹp. Cũng có lúc khi miếng chất liệu quá nhỏ, nó tự mình đem đến cho nàng. Chẳng hạn như có lần Họa mi được cho một dải lụa Nerinuki thừa màu xanh ngọc, nó đã ngậm dải lụa trong mỏ và bay đến tặng mỹ nhân. Nàng nhận món quà từ nó và cất lên một lời cảm ơn với đuôi mắt đen vẫn nheo nheo khi nàng cười khúc khích, rồi quấn dải lụa thành obijime cột quanh obi hồng.

Có một ngày đến khi nhận thêm một thước vải, Thần nữ hỏi nó "Này, cậu cứ đem đồ cho tôi như thế liệu có ổn không?"

Họa mi ngước nhìn đôi mắt bối rối của nàng, hỏi "Có gì mà không ổn?"

Nàng nói bằng âm lượng nhỏ như đang ngượng nghịu, "Những thứ này có giá trị bằng hàng tá vật phẩm, cậu cứ tặng tôi thế này có kì cục lắm không? Tôi không dám nhận nhiều món đồ như thế này đâu. Hay là cậu hãy dùng chúng đi, chúng có thể đem đổi cho cậu biết bao nhiêu là lạc thú trong đời."

Họa mi chợt nghĩ về Tiên sinh khi người từ chối những món quà giá trị từ phụ huynh của đám trẻ, nhưng người vẫn vui tươi và vỗ đùi cười đen đét khi đếm lại số tiền không nhiều mấy mà người tích cóp được từ việc giảng dạy. Tiên sinh cũng đem đổi số tiền đó cho những món đồ như vải vóc để may kosode mới hay để mua những đôi vớ tabi đậm màu để đeo chung với dép geta mới, đại loại là những thứ mà phụ huynh các bé kia đã tặng người và thậm chí có khi món quà của họ còn cao giá hơn những thứ người mua. Ấy vậy mà người vẫn từ chối. Nó cảm thấy con người thật kì lạ. Họ chăm chỉ tạo ra hàng loạt vật phẩm cốt để nâng cao tinh thần của giống người - bao gồm cả người tạo ra và bất kì ai hưởng lợi từ những phát kiến đó - nhưng vẫn từ chối xa hoa nhận được từ người khác. Hay đó là bài học khắc cốt ghi tâm của những con người lớn lên trong sự giáo dưỡng quang minh? Tiên sinh từng nói những tư tưởng cầu tiến và tự lập cùng ý chí quyết tâm sẽ đưa loài người đến sự phát triển, và rồi sẽ đem lại đời sống tốt hơn cho nhân loại nói chung, vậy liệu áp dụng lên những sinh vật phi nhân loại thì những điều đó có khiến cuộc sống của chúng sinh không phải con người như Họa mi tốt hơn không? Nó không rõ nữa. Nó chỉ nhớ là Tiên sinh cũng bảo là giá trị vật chất tuy rất quan trọng, rằng người ta không thể phủ nhận nó là sự cần thiết đó trong đời sống, nhưng ngoài ra vẫn có những giá trị khác mang tính tinh thần khiến ta đặt những suy nghĩ về tìm kiếm vật chất sang một bên.

Với Họa mi - một chú chim, thì thứ vật chất của con người không thỏa mãn được nó mấy. Tiền họ đúc không thể khiến trời ngừng mưa khi nó muốn để nó dễ bề bay lượn khắp nơi chốn và phẩm vật của họ cũng không thể khiến các cành anh đào trơ trụi nở hoa vào mùa đông lạnh giá. Nó tự hỏi với nó thì những thứ đó thật sự có giá trị bao nhiêu, bởi những gì nó cần chưa hẳn đã đổi được bằng vật chất. Thứ nó muốn vốn rất bình thường - hay nên nói là lạc thú trong đời như theo lời nói của Thần nữ, mà thậm chí chưa chắc những điều đó sẽ làm nó vui nhưng nó muốn làm như thế. Những điều Họa mi mong mỏi đó là những giây phút ngồi cạnh những cá thể thân thương trong đời sống cứ đổ dần theo nhịp chảy của thời gian, có trải nghiệm an tâm khi được nhìn thấy họ cười kể cả khi trong lòng đang tứa tắt, át đi những ưu tư thậm chí khi thế gian đang nứt từng mảng. Và hạnh phúc - phải, hạnh phúc. Những điều đó liệu có xa vời quá chăng?

Thứ an lạc mà nó nhớ nhất về Thần nữ là khoảnh khắc nàng khiến đất trời tăm tối rực sáng như ban ngày, là nụ cười và ánh mắt trìu mến nàng dành cho nó vào thời gian khá trễ lúc cuối ngày - khi hoàng hôn cũng đã mất tích từ lâu phía sau chân trời, khi trời đổ mưa nặng hạt đè nặng như tâm tư của thiên giới trút lên nhân gian. Lúc ấy, trong một góc trà quán với mùi sencha lan tỏa khắp phòng, nó đã hót theo giai điệu ngân nga trong thanh sắc trầm bổng của nàng xuân khi nàng khoác lên mình màu hoa trắng tinh khiết.

Đó là họa mi và giấc mơ diễm tình về Thần nữ. Đó là ảo mộng đẹp nở bung giữa mùa hè ngập gió và mưa trên đất Phù Tang. Bây giờ trời cũng dần tối sẫm lại do mây đen khiến dải trời trong trẻo lúc nãy trở thành những tấm lưới mây dày đặc che khuất ánh thái dương. Mỹ nhân hoa sương nhìn trời rồi nhìn Họa mi đậu trên ngón tay mình với ánh mắt lo lắng, rồi nàng liền chạy tìm chỗ trú mưa. Hạ phong vũ lay bụi hoa ajisai dập dìu theo điệu nhạc của âm thanh tạo ra bởi tấm màn nước châm chi chít lên da thịt tựa hồ những cây kim bạc ghim xuống trần thế, chúng vỡ ra từng mảnh kêu lộp độp lộp độp trên những mái nhà. Nước làm ướt tấm áo lụa donsu xanh màu trời mà nàng mặc. Đó là một chiếc áo được may từ thước lụa mà Họa mi tặng, giờ nó đang bết lên thân thể nhỏ nhắn của nàng. Thần nữ kéo vạt áo vuốt nước khỏi khuôn mặt kiều diễm và rảo mắt tìm nơi dừng chân, vội vàng nép khẽ vào dưới các tán cây để tránh bớt mưa. Họa mi tự hỏi liệu ngoài nước mưa, liệu trên có giọt nước mắt nào đang chảy không. Chỉ là đôi lúc nó cảm thấy một nỗi buồn không tên luôn le lói trong đáy mắt xa xôi của Thần nữ. Nó không biết có phải là do nó tưởng tượng ra hay sao.

Nàng chạy vào một ngôi đền với Họa mi vẫn đậu trên ngón tay, bước vội qua cổng kuroki-torii đá và núp vào dưới một góc đền. Đền Nonomiya lặng khuất dưới bóng mưa và hình hài của họ cũng bị xóa mờ đi bởi bức tường nước dày đặc. Nàng ngồi cuộn người nhìn nước dâng cao, đôi vai gầy mảnh run run, ánh mắt lại trở nên khắc khoải rồi thở ra những luồng khói trắng toát lượn lờ một chút rồi tan biến dần trong không khí đặc quánh. Chúng hầu như biến mất, mãi mãi. Họa mi nhìn những hơi thở của nàng phai nhạt và tự hỏi liệu chúng biến đi đâu, hay là chúng vẫn lẩn quẩn quanh đây trong không gian u uẩn của ráng chiều mưa bay, chỉ là nhạt nhòa đi và trở nên vô hình, nhưng thật ra đã trở thành một phần của đất trời mùa hạ khói mây.

Họa mi chợt nhớ về cuộc hội thoại bị gián đoạn do cơn mưa đến bất chợt, về những lời nàng nói về việc nàng không dám nhận những món quà của nó. Nó cũng nhớ đã đem tặng những thước vải tốt cho Tiên sinh nhưng người nhất quyết không nhận nên Họa mi đành thôi. Nó quay lại Thần nữ và nói tiếp lời đang dang dở, với giọng líu lo nhưng cũng đầy chắc chắn.

"Nàng hãy cứ nhận lấy những thứ tôi tặng đi. Tôi muốn nàng giữ chúng."

"Nhưng tôi không thể cứ nhận như vậy được. Tôi đâu có làm được gì cho cậu để mà có thể an nhiên nhận lấy các món quà như vậy." Nàng bối rối.

"Tôi tặng nàng vì tôi muốn nàng hạnh phúc. Nàng hạnh phúc thì tôi cũng hạnh phúc." Họa mi điềm nhiên nói. "Hơn nữa tôi có giữ chúng lại thì chúng cũng chẳng làm được gì khiến tôi vui như khi tặng nàng. Vậy nên hãy sử dụng chúng thay tôi, được không?"

Thần nữ im lặng và khẽ gật đầu. Má của nàng đỏ lên vì lạnh và khuôn mặt ướt đẫm nước. Dưới bóng của mái đền, Họa mi có thể thấy mắt nàng long lanh như hai viên dạ minh châu lấp lánh đang tỏa nắng trong sắc xám bải hoải của cơn mưa rào đầu hạ. Dù lạnh cóng, Họa mi vẫn cố hót lên một khúc ca tặng nàng Kasumi xinh đẹp - Thần nữ hoa và sương. Nàng lại cười khúc khích.

Hôm đó dưới trời mưa như trút nước nhưng tiếng mưa vẫn bị át đi bởi tiếng cười diễm lệ của Thần nữ cộng hưởng cùng tiếng hót thánh thót của Họa mi, và những thanh sắc êm dịu cứ đung đưa theo tiếng gió thổi rào rạt qua các tán cây cùng tiếng sâu rúc trong các bụi cỏ dày nằm co tròn cắn lá, rồi những âm thanh cứ nhỏ giọt đều đều và thấm vào điệu nhạc du dương của thiên nhiên đang lung lay trong mưa bão khi xung quanh bao phủ bằng nước mắt của trời với ánh chớp đôi lúc lóa lên trên nền xám phía cao cùng sấm đang gào thét, nhưng cảm giác được cười trong yên lành thậm chí khi đời sống đang điêu tàn theo những vòng xoáy của thế gian là cái hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi mà Họa mi luôn trân quý trong vòng đời giới hạn của nó. Điều ấy đã có ở đây rồi.

Đó, là cái khoảnh khắc thanh bình mà Họa mi khắc sâu trong tâm khảm, để có thể nhìn lại vào một ngày nào đó ở tương lai và cảm thấy ấm lòng khi đã trải qua việc ấy, từ bây giờ và mãi về sau.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyōma là một dạng thảm tatami để lót phòng kiểu Nhật - wajitsu.  
> **Lời của Matsuo Bashō.


	2. Áng văn hai: Aki no kaeri - Thu quy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đã mùa thu
> 
> Có lý do để già
> 
> Đám mây và con chim.
> 
> \- Matsuo Bashō -

Và mùa xuân lẫn mùa hạ trôi qua nhịp nhàng theo dòng thời gian chảy xuống nền cát êm mượt. Tiên sinh ngồi trầm ngâm đọc những áng thơ haiku, dùng ngón gầy miết từng con chữ trên nền giấy rải đầy kí tự. Chú chim gabichō không biết đã đi đâu. Người tự hỏi liệu nó có đang hạnh phúc với cô thiếu nữ kia không. Nếu nó cảm thấy vui vẻ, dù có thiếu vắng và nhớ lắm đi được cái giọng hót lanh lảnh của Họa mi thì Tiên sinh vẫn cảm thấy an lòng khi biết người bạn mình yêu quý đang hạnh phúc, dù nói thật thì người không thể tránh khỏi cảm giác cô quạnh, nhất là khi những năm tháng còn lại trong đời đang dần rớt rơi đi mất theo sắc đen trên mái tóc.

Sau những cơn mưa rào thì bầu trời lại trong lành. Cứ cho là chúng chưa từng khóc ướt vai người trong những đêm oi ả. Tiên sinh đôi lúc nhớ tiếng mưa rơi, nhưng người thấy dễ chịu hơn khi sắc thu dịu dàng kéo về và trả lại thế gian nền trời xanh quang đãng. Trên đó, những đám mây xốp mịn như bông cứ trôi nhè nhẹ về phương xa. Người dõi theo chúng và chợt thấy nhớ nhà.

Người theo mẹ lên Kyōto từ khi là một đứa bé. Cha mất sớm và mẹ dẫn người đi tìm đường mưu sinh, cũng là để chạy trốn khỏi cảm giác trống vắng khi cha không còn ở bên cạnh hai người. Khi đó người còn trẻ, rất trẻ nên đã không hiểu được những nặng nề mà mẹ người đang gánh trên vai. Người ngây thơ nhảy chân sáo theo sau từng bước đi khắc khoải của mẹ. Họ đã đi từ quê hương Ōsaka đến nơi dừng chân hiện tại, lang thang khắp các ngôi làng và xuyên qua những đoạn đường dài đằng đẳng. Đôi lúc họ được đi nhờ những chuyến xe chở hàng đến các khu dân cư, và mỗi lần dừng chân đều cố gắng nán lại nơi họ đặt chân đến. Mẹ người làm thuê ngắn hạn cho đủ loại và công việc và tích cóp tiền để nuôi người lớn lên từng ngày. Khi rảnh, người được mẹ dạy những con chữ và được đọc cho nghe những bài thơ. Thời gian cứ thế dịu dàng nhỏ giọt lên những ngày tháng thân thương. Người có khả năng tiếp thu nhanh, học đâu nhớ đấy. Đến một lúc đủ tuổi, người phụ giúp mẹ kiếm tiền, có khi là từ việc dạy chữ đến lao động chân tay, nhưng chủ yếu người kiếm sống từ những con chữ. Hai mẹ con từ kiếp sống lưu lạc đã tìm được một mái nhà để sinh sống ở đất cố đô, người cũng mở tại nơi ở đó một lớp học nhỏ nhằm truyền bá kiến thức đến cho lớp trẻ, và vì Tiên sinh - cái danh hiệu mà người được gọi bởi những cậu học trò - không thấy việc nào hợp với mình hơn là nghề giáo.

Sensei, sensei, họ gọi người như thế thường xuyên đến mức có lúc người quên mất tên thật của mình. Từ sau khi mẹ mất, người hiếm khi nghe ai đó gọi tên mình, trừ khi là trong những tình huống nhất định phải dùng tên thật. Tên người là Hideyoshi, với từ hide là 'tú' và yoshi là 'lương', một cái tên thật hợp với người đã từng là một cậu trai tuấn tú với đầu óc linh hoạt, trên hết là đề cao sự liêm khiết và tính lương thiện bởi người tin là bản thân nên sống một kiếp sao cho không hổ thẹn với đời. Họ của người là Akiyama, ngọn núi mùa thu, hình như mẹ có kể lúc người được sinh ra thì bên ngoài lá koyo đa sắc đang rụng phủ đầy trên nền đất, và cha người đã dùng chiếc lá to nhất tìm được để phe phẩy như một chiếc quạt uchiwa để thể hiện sự vui mừng, trông ông khi đó rất hài hước và hạnh phúc. Những câu chuyện về cha khi ông còn sống luôn là những kỷ niệm đẹp được mẹ kể lại, và dù người không thể tự mình nhớ được khoảng thời gian lúc cha còn sống - vì người còn quá nhỏ nhận biết - thì người vẫn cảm thấy êm dịu phần nào khi nhìn sự trìu mến trong ánh mắt của mẹ trong những lần mẹ kể về cha.

Người cũng từng nghĩ đến việc sẽ lập một gia đình cho riêng mình, nhưng trong cả quãng đời, do chỉ chăm chăm vào việc đọc thêm sách và học thêm nhiều điều nên hầu như bỏ lỡ nhiều mối quan hệ. Sau những lần chuyển nhà, số lượng người ít ỏi người quen cũng dần giảm xuống. Đến bây giờ chỉ còn vài người bạn hiếm hoi ở cùng trên đất cố đô đôi lúc vẫn đến viếng thăm, nhưng trong hầu hết thời gian Tiên sinh ở một mình.

Đó là lúc Họa mi chưa xuất hiện, nhưng nó đã đem giọng hót mê li bay vào cuộc sống im ắng của người, và khiến tuổi đã gần già trở nên bớt cô quạnh. Vào một buổi trưa mặt trời cháy rực trên đỉnh đầu và nhân gian gần như đang ngập trong biển nắng, khi đang đứng trước nhà với tay xách lỉnh kỉnh thực phẩm, người gặp một con chim nhỏ đang liu xiu trước cửa. Nó gần như sắp lả đi vì say nắng, thân hình bé nhỏ màu nâu ánh xám chực chờ ngã xuống, có lúc nó cất giọng lanh lảnh nhưng hụt hơi ngay sau một nốt lên cao. Một con chim Họa mi.

Người cúi xuống hỏi. "Này, mi có sao không đấy?" Chất giọng trầm đều cất lên nhỏ nhẹ nhưng thanh sắc lại vang vọng, gần như lan tỏa vào không gian nóng nực. Nó quay đầu lại nhìn, hai nhãn cầu nhỏ đen láy như hai hạt hắc ngọc bé xíu nhìn người với ánh mắt van lơn. "Làm ơn hãy cho tôi vào nhà. Ở đây nóng quá, tôi sắp không chịu được nữa rồi."

Nghe vậy, người liền dồn các túi đồ sang một tay, chúng khá nặng nên đã kéo thân hình của người nghiêng nhẹ sang một bên, người dùng tay còn lại trượt mở cánh cửa có phần hơi cũ kĩ và lại dùng tay đó nâng thân thể bé nhỏ của Họa mi lên, rồi đi vào nhà. Người đặt Họa mi lên một cái bàn gỗ và đặt đống đồ sang bên cạnh một cách từ tốn. Họa mi ngước mắt nhìn đống đồ rồi nhìn Tiên sinh - nó biết là Tiên sinh vì đây rõ ràng là một lớp học. Tiên sinh trượt đóng cửa, cánh cửa che dần luồng nắng hắt vào từ bên ngoài, tựa như đang cắt dần đi ánh sáng để nắng rụng đi và tan biến để lại sắc tối êm đềm, và với họ ở bên trong, căn phòng dịu hẳn đi khi cửa hoàn toàn đóng lại.

Trong căn lớp tối, người nhìn chút ánh nắng đang hằn lên những ô nhỏ trên cửa sổ giấy vách giấy, chúng sáng lên như những chiếc hộp giấy origami chứa đom đóm bên trong - một trong những thứ người từng làm để nghịch khi còn nhỏ. Tiên sinh lẩm bẩm trong miệng. "Đúng là hôm nay trời nóng thật."

Họa mi nhìn người một cách chăm chú, một ông bác tuổi tầm trung niên, trên đầu tóc đã ngả hoa râm. Những sắc trắng lấm tấm trên đầu người trông như những hạt tuyết bám lên nền rơm đen, vì tóc của người xơ xác và rối bù và được cắt ngắn đến độ không thể búi tóc chonmage được - quả là một kiểu tóc zangiri rất tân thời. Họa mi nhớ mới hai năm về trước, khi Mạc phủ Tokugawa vẫn còn trị vì, người ta vẫn để tóc chonmage, nhưng bây giờ là thời đại Meiji. Sau khi Thiên hoàng Minh Trị lên nắm quyền điều hành, xứ Phù Tang có nhiều thay đổi, chẳng hạn ngày trước Kyōto là kinh đô, nhưng Thiên hoàng đã dời đô về Edo, nơi bây giờ đã được đổi tên thành Tōkyō hay cũng có người gọi là Tōkei. Thú thật thì Họa mi vẫn thích cái tên Edo nhất, nhưng 'Đông Kinh' nghe cũng thật đẹp - chốn kinh đô phồn vinh mỹ lệ nằm phía đông vùng đất mặt trời mọc.

Nó miên man suy nghĩ về những ngày xưa ấy mà không nhận thấy Tiên sinh đã đến gần mình từ khi nào. Người mở hé cánh cửa sổ để ít ánh nắng chiếu vào phòng tối. "Cho sáng một chút." Người nói.

Họa mi ngẩng đầu lên và bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Tiên sinh, nhưng người không nhìn nó mà nhìn khung cảnh vàng rực ở bên ngoài. Nắng chiếu vào xuyên qua cành cây yamamomo ngoài cửa sổ, bị tán lá dày che khuất nhưng vài tia nắng yếu vẫn lọt qua và hắt vào hai nhãn cầu của Tiên sinh trông như những hạt kim tuyến nhỏ đọng lại trong đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm của người. Nó cứ nhìn vào đôi mắt đó.

"Người dạy học?" Họa mi cất tiếng hỏi để phá tan bầu không gian im lặng đến nhàm chán trong căn phòng. "Phải." Tiên sinh trả lời ngay lập tức dù người trông có vẻ vẫn còn lơ đãng nhìn cảnh vật ngoài đó, nhưng rõ là người nghe thấy lời nó nói rất rõ. Thật ra câu hỏi đó hơi dư thừa vì nơi này rõ là một phòng học, chưa kể dáng dấp của người lại rất hợp với một Tiên sinh với ánh mắt tinh anh, chùm ria mép thưa thớt và ít râu lún phún dưới cằm, hầu như lông trên mặt cũng hai màu như mái tóc. Nó chỉ là không muốn hỏi tên người quá sớm, vì sau đó nó chẳng biết phải nói gì cả và họ lại rơi vào im lặng. Như thế thì sẽ thật ngại.

Họa mi có cảm giác người rất thời thượng so với tuổi và so với thời đại, có thể suy nghĩ của người cũng như vậy vì nó có thể nhìn thấy một đống sách trên bàn giáo viên ở phía cuối phòng. Tuy vậy nó không thể gợi chuyện từ những cuốn sách đó vì nó không biết đọc, Họa mi thì biết đọc để làm gì cơ chứ.

"Mi đã đói chưa?" Thật may là Tiên sinh đã nói gì đó để nó có thể dừng suy nghĩ nên tiếp cuộc nói chuyện như thế nào. Nó đáp lại với chất giọng thánh thót. "Một chút." Nhưng sự thật là nó đang rất đói, nó chỉ nói vậy để tỏ vẻ bình thản khi cái bụng rỗng của nó thì cồn cào. Tiên sinh kéo một túi đồ cạnh Họa mi về phía mình rồi mở nó ra, bên trong là gạo ngon thơm lừng. Người bốc một nắm nhỏ vừa đủ cho Họa mi ăn, có khi là dư đôi chút, rồi đặt nó trên bàn.

"Chúc ăn ngon miệng." Người gửi nó một lời chúc thay một lời mời. Họa mi vội "Cảm ơn." và lao vào đám thóc ăn ngấu nghiến. Nó đã bay dưới trời nắng đến khô kiệt với cái bụng rỗng, nên hầu như thấy thức ăn là quên mất mình định cố tỏ ra bình thản, quên béng luôn câu 'Itadakimasu.' thường nói trước bữa ăn. Tiên sinh nhìn Họa mi ăn một lát, rồi cầm những túi đồ vào phòng tiếp theo, vẫn bằng một tay và để tay còn lại mở cửa fusuma chia tách căn lớp với phòng bên trong.

Phòng trong có diện tích bằng phòng lớp, lớn hơn một chút và có lò irori ở giữa nhà, ở phía đối diện lớp có một ngôi vườn chung nhỏ được chia sẻ bởi nhiều nhà khác nhau, mỗi nhà hướng mặt ra ngoài đường và hướng đuôi vào vườn. Các nhà quây quần tạo thành hình chữ nhật gần giống như hình vuông vây lấy vườn nhỏ với các cây bonsai nhỏ nhắn và hồ nước xanh biên biếc ở giữa. Trước kia ở nơi hồ nước là một cây cao nhưng đã bị chặt đi và bị thay thế, do chủ đất sợ kiến trúc vây thành chữ 'khẩu' với 'mộc' ở giữa sẽ thành chữ 'khốn', sẽ ảnh hưởng đến phong thủy vốn đang tốt của dãy nhà.

Đằng sau lớp học và phòng riêng là một kho lưu trữ nhỏ để cất các nhu yếu phẩm. Ở đó chất gỗ, không đầy nhưng cũng không thiếu, và để một thùng gạo với vài hũ nguyên liệu được đậy chặt nắp cất ở trên kệ gỗ thấp lè tè. Tiên sinh nâng nắp thùng gạo lên, mở túi và từ từ đổ gạo vào thùng và khi đổ hết gạo thì thùng cũng gần đầy. Người từ tốn đậy thùng gạo và đưa các vật phẩm về vị trí của nó, rồi từ tốn quay lại căn phòng với lò bếp ấm cúng. Đây là căn hộ tốt nhất mà ngài có thể thuê với số tiền khá ổn định từ việc dạy học, một nơi an nhiên để sống yên ả trong những ngày tuổi đời dần rơi tụng.

Họa mi, sau khi ăn xong nắm gạo và rõ là vẫn còn dư vài hạt, đã cảm thấy khỏe hơn nên nó bay vòng qua xem căn hộ nhỏ thanh bình của Tiên sinh. Người bình thản ngồi xếp chân kiểu ngồi thiền, lắng nghe tiếng đập cánh nhỏ xíu của nó lan tỏa trong không gian êm đềm khi mọi tiếng động khác ngoài tiếng phát ra từ chú chim bé tí đó đều đã bị thiêu rụi bởi sức nóng của mặt trời mùa hạ. Họa mi đậu trên thành một chiếc chảo treo trên thanh jizaikagi của lò irori khiến chảo nghiêng về một bên và đòn bẩy làm bằng kim loại hình cá nhẹ đung đưa như đang bơi lội giữa không khí. Con thiết ngư cứ nhẹ dập dìu, dập dìu tựa hồ đang khiêu vũ trong nhịp điệu đều đều của tiếng thanh kim loại đu qua đu lại.

"Người tên gì ấy nhỉ?"

"Ta tên Akiyama Hideyoshi."

"Hideyoshi? Giống như Lãnh chúa Toyotomi Hideyoshi?"

"Phải, nhưng ngài ấy là daimyō, còn ta là kyōshi*."

Họa mi có thể cảm thấy sự điềm tĩnh trong từng câu nói của Tiên sinh. Vì một lý do nào đó mà chính nó cũng không rõ, nó muốn biết thêm về người này. Có thể một phần là do sự biết ơn của nó khi được người cứu giúp vào lúc tình trạng cơ thể đang suy kiệt, phần còn lại là do nó tò mò về lối suy nghĩ của con người, do không hay nói chuyện với họ. Họa mi cũng chẳng có lý do gì để nói chuyện với con người cả trừ khi cần sự giúp đỡ từ họ.

Nhắc đến việc giúp đỡ và biết ơn, nó nhớ rằng nó vẫn chưa trả ơn cho Tiên sinh. Đương nhiên là một con chim như Họa mi sẽ có cách cảm tạ của riêng nó. Nó bay lại và đậu trên nền gần sàn chỗ Tiên sinh đang ngồi, nhảy chóc chóc trên nền thảm tatami.

"Người có thích nghe tiếng chim hót không?"

"Có, rất thích."

Người từ tốn trả lời khi quay đầu lại nhìn sinh vật nhỏ bé bên cạnh mình. "Vậy tôi hót một khúc cho người nghe nhé."

Nó bắt đầu cất lên chất giọng lảnh lót hơn như sắp hát ngay đi được sau khi Tiên sinh đồng thuận. "Thế thì sẽ rất tuyệt." Tiên sinh mỉm cười và gục gật đầu.

Thế là nó hót. Hót át bầu không gian vắng lặng với những âm sắc thanh thoát tựa vọng xuống xừ thiên đàng dần cất ra từ chiếc mỏ nhỏ xinh. Những hợp âm ma mị nghe như bản đồng dao thân thuộc của một thời quá khứ đã vang lên khi đứa bé sinh ra trên ngọn núi ngập trong màu lá thu huyền hoặc, từng nốt hòa âm cứ len lỏi sâu vào trong ống tai và khuấy động những ký ức đã tưởng chừng đã cháy tàn của mùa cây lá rực ánh lửa mơ màng. Bản thương ca mềm mại và êm dịu tựa nhung lụa vô hình nhẹ bay trong nền nắng gắt gao vào một ngày đất trời ngập ánh hạ, khúc ca đã đánh thức những xúc cảm tưởng chừng như đã mãi ngủ quên trong sâu thẳm tâm can người. Từng lời quyến dụ, một khúc hát mùa thu được hát vào buổi trưa hè chợt gợi nhớ từng ý niệm xa xưa và kéo thính giả duy nhất đi đến một cõi mơ, rồi xoa dịu cả cái man mát u uẩn của mùa hạ khi nắng nhỏ từng giọt lệ sáng óng ánh đổ li ti ngoài hiên trên sàn gỗ cô liêu.

Tiên sinh thẩn thờ nhìn theo Họa mi cất cao cái cổ gầy hót lên khúc ca khiến người lay động, hình như trong một nhỏ nơi đáy tim khi từng nhịp đập rộn ràng đang giao hòa theo bài nhạc. Trong lồng ngực người âm ỉ một sắc cảm lạ kì, tựa như ai đó hơ lá thơm trên ngọn nến hương nắng để đốt cho lá úa, rồi từ phiến hỏa diệp tỏa ra mảng khói viễn du in những hình bóng mến thương trong màn khói. Phải rồi, ảo ảnh trong khói, từng đường nét phai tàn cứ ẩn hiện như một bức tranh với những mảng màu mịn màng như chấm bút vẽ họa thư lên nền lụa mỏng tang, khi hoài niệm cũng loang theo những sắc nhoà nhạt.

Khi những nốt nhạc cuối cùng tan ra theo miền nắng thì ánh thái dương chợt trở nên dịu dàng và trong lành, mắt người long lanh như sương mai đọng trên tán lá. Gió cũng bắt đầu thổi nhẹ qua vạt cỏ xôn xao như tiếng reo khe khẽ để tán dương vũ khúc tuyệt vời. Người ngồi đó, giữa mảng sắc mênh mang thanh khiết mơ hồ. Những gì vừa xảy ra tựa giấc mộng, và tâm trí người lạc giữa chốn mơ hồ, mãi ngẫm nghĩ trong mê mải về một kiếp người. Sự yên vắng dường như cũng đang lắng nghe những tàn phai cứ chảy dài theo dòng đời luân chuyển, lặng trong từng tiếng rơi lộp độp của giọt thời gian chảy xuống đáy nhân sinh và phủ lên hoài vọng của một thời tuổi trẻ. Họa mi dụi đầu vào bàn tay ấm áp của Tiên sinh và người quay đầu nhìn nó, cất tiếng ngỡ ngàng.

"Giọng của mi thật đáng kinh ngạc." Người tán dương nó khi vẫn gục gật đầu như đó là một thói quen. "Ta chưa từng nghe giọng của chú chim nào hay như vậy."

Nó nói với chất giọng vẫn còn hơi líu lo nhưng dư âm của bài hát do chính nó trình bày vẫn còn đó. "Cảm ơn, cần câu cơm một thời của tôi mà."

"Cần câu cơm một thời?"

"Tôi hay quanh quẩn trong các khu vườn của tầng lớp thượng lưu, hót cho họ nghe và rồi nếu tôi may mắn chọn đúng nơi để trình diễn, họ sẽ cho tôi thức ăn để trả công." Nó dừng đôi chút. "Nhưng đó là khi trước."

"Mi không làm thế nữa hay sao?" Có vẻ Tiên sinh đã bắt đầu hứng thú với cuộc đời của nó.

"Không làm nữa. Sau vài lần suýt bị bắt vào lồng khi đang hót ở vườn nhà giàu thì tôi dừng vì cảm thấy lo lắng." Họa mi lắc nhẹ đầu. "Tôi thích sự tự do hơn. Dù tự kiếm mồi ăn hơi khó nhưng vẫn tốt hơn là nơm nớp sợ bị bắt."

Tiên sinh nghĩ ngợi. Người muốn được nghe giọng ca hoàng kim của chú chim mà vẫn muốn tôn trọng sự tự do của nó, nên một lời đề nghị hòa nhã ắt sẽ tốt cho cả hai. "Hay là mỗi trưa, trước lúc mặt trời lên đến đỉnh đầu, đó cũng là lúc tiết học kết thúc mi hãy qua nhà của ta. Ta sẽ cho mi ăn và nếu muốn, hãy hót cho ta nghe để nơi này đỡ cô quạnh."

"Cô quạnh? Người sống một mình à?" Nó mới nhận ra nơi đây không có dấu hiệu gì của một người cư ngụ thứ hai.

"Phải."

Họa mi nghe thế thì trong lòng chợt dội nên cảm giác muốn ở lại, suy cho cùng thì Tiên sinh không những cứu giúp nó mà còn đưa ra một đề nghị có lợi. Nếu làm như vậy thì nó không những khiến Tiên sinh vui vẻ mà lại còn có thức ăn. Nó đồng thuận ngay. "Được đó."

"Tuyệt. Thế ta nên gọi mi là gì? Ta vẫn chưa biết tên mi."

"Người gọi là gì cũng được." Họa mi nhún cánh như con người nhún vai. "Tôi cũng không nhớ cha mẹ đặt tên tôi là gì. Họa mi cũng chẳng cần quan trọng hóa cái tên lắm."

Khi nghe vậy, Tiên sinh đặt ngay cho nó một cái tên. "Vậy ta gọi mi là Natsuka nhé, ghép từ âm kunyomi của 'hạ' và onyomi của 'ca'."

"'Hạ Ca' nghe có vẻ hay đấy." Họa mi nghiêng đầu. "Thường thì tôi tự gọi mình bằng chữ 'điểu' thôi."

"Vậy nhé. Nếu ổn thì hãy đến nhà ta thường xuyên."

"Tôi sẽ đến."

Cuộc đối thoại kết thúc trong tiếng viu vút của gió chảy qua những tầng mây, và đó là cách mà Họa mi bắt đầu bay rợp cánh phiêu du vào cuộc đời im ắng tựa rừng cây của Tiên sinh. Họ dần trở nên thân nhau hơn, cách xưng hô cũng dần thay đổi, Họa mi đối với Tiên sinh như một cậu trai trẻ với ông chú thân quen. Rồi nó bị hút hồn bởi bài giảng của người lúc nào không hay. Họa mi dần đến sớm hơn, vào lúc sáng tinh mơ khi những đứa trẻ bắt đầu vào lớp và đậu trên cành yamamomo với những tán lá dày - giống đào núi với lá xanh mướt - để lắng nghe những bài học lẫn câu chuyện của người kể để dạy dỗ cho những đứa trẻ thơ bé.

Tiên sinh ngồi hồi tưởng những ngày tháng đã trôi qua với hình hài bé nhỏ của Họa mi trong đời sống. Thoắt cái mà đã hơn hai năm kể từ trưa hạ nóng cháy ấy. Người phe phẩy chiếc quạt sensu trên thân vẽ hình một con chim Họa mi cánh nâu xám đậu trên nhánh tre madake, bên nền trắng có đề thư pháp, là hai từ kanji 'hạ điểu'. Người vẩy nhẹ quạt, nhìn ngắm dải mây trôi lơ đãng giữa nền xanh ngọc của sắc trời thu biếc. Chợt, giữa những luồng mây hiện ra hình bóng một chú chim bay vụt qua. Có vẻ đấy là bóng dáng của Họa mi, mà thật như vậy. Nó sà xuống bên cạnh người, giọng lảnh lót.

"Chào Tiên sinh, dạo này người khỏe chứ?"

"Khỏe. Con dạo đây cũng có vẻ hạnh phúc. Có thứ gì vui để chia sẻ với ta không?" Người hỏi thăm nó. Sau cái dạo Họa mi bắt đầu theo đuổi cô thiếu nữ hoa xuân, đó là tầm một năm về trước, nó ít thăm người hơn, nhưng như người đã tự nhủ là nó hạnh phúc khi ở cạnh người con gái đó nên cũng đã yên tâm.

"Vui thì nhiều lắm ạ. Với con, cuộc sống luôn đầy những điều khiến ta vui." Họa mi tiếp lời. "Chẳng hạn như con đang háo hức vì định ngỏ lời cầu hôn nàng Yukimura, và nếu nàng đồng ý thì đó sẽ là một điều thật tuyệt diệu."

"Quả là một tin vui, chúc con thành công nhé." Tiên sinh nói thế nhưng trong lòng nghĩ ngợi. Họa mi có lẽ sẽ có một gia đình ấm cúng, điều đó làm người cảm thấy vui lây, nhưng liệu rồi sau đó nó có còn thời gian đến thăm người hay không?

"Vâng. Con sẽ cố gắng. Con sẽ lấy nàng dẫn nàng về quê nhà ra mắt song thân." Quê nhà. Có một lần Họa mi kể với Tiên sinh về quê nhà của nó. Nơi ấy là vùng cây nhỏ ở một góc thượng nguồn sông Ōi, một chốn bình yên bên ven núi Akaishi. "Con sẽ cho Thần nữ thấy vẻ đẹp của nơi con sinh ra và giới thiệu nàng cho các anh em họ hàng. Họ bảo đảm sẽ rộn lên khi biết con lấy được người vợ tuyệt vời nhường ấy."

Tiên sinh ngồi nghe Họa mi kể hào hứng về những gì nó sẽ làm khi đưa mỹ nhân về nhà, trong lòng người cũng lóe lên một cảm giác xao xuyến. Đã bao năm trôi qua từ khi cùng mẹ rời khỏi quê hương, người không nhớ rõ, chỉ biết là từ đó đến giờ đã chưa quay lại thăm chốn cũ lần nào. Cảm giác tiếc nuối hiện hữu, chợt nhận ra sự vô tình của bản thân và cay xót cảm nhận được cái hữu hạn của thời gian. Người đã đi quá lâu và bây giờ những gì người nhớ chỉ là những ngày tháng khi người còn là một đứa trẻ, mà đến giờ đã là một ông bác trung niên đầu hai màu tóc. Tiên sinh thầm nghĩ, khi còn có thể đi lại được thì nhất định phải về nhà.

"Còn Tiên sinh có ý định làm việc gì không ạ?"

Câu hỏi của Họa mi cất lên vào lúc người nghĩ về việc quy hồi chốn cũ. Người trả lời ngay lập tức. "Ta định về quê."

Họa mi nhìn Tiên sinh, chợt nhận ra cái ưu tư trong thần thái lẫn lời nói của người. Nó không biết nói gì để tiếp chuyện nên đành yên lặng một chút để người suy nghĩ. Người hướng mắt lên dải mây lơ đãng trên nền trời thu bị đẩy bởi ngọn gió phù du khẽ thổi chúng bay nhịp nhàng về phương Tây. Chúng bay từ Kinh Đô thị về Đại Phản phủ, từ nơi di trú đến quê nhà nơi diễm xưa ghi hằn lên trí nhớ. Những ngày thơ ấu đã trôi qua trong lòng Naniwa** thân thương hồi đó lúc có mẹ có cha ở cạnh bên như một gia đình đầm ấm, có những con người với giọng Ōsakaben thân thuộc mà người đã lâu không sử dụng, có những dãy hàng ẩm thực trải dài qua các dải đường phố thị tỏa lên mùi thức ăn thơm lừng vào không khí, có những loại kịch đậm sắc truyền thống làm dậy lên tình yêu nghệ thuật của khán giả,... Phải chi người được cùng mây bay phiêu lãng về nơi ấy. Liệu cố hương có còn như trước ở những ngày bé thơ?

Tiên sinh không biết, nhưng người muốn biết. Người muốn quay lại cái tuổi ấu thơ với hình hài đã ngả bóng xế chiều, để một lần sống lại những phút giây đang chợt chờ chờ tan ra theo trí nhớ dần mờ nhạt qua thời gian nhỏ giọt. Những gì còn lại là những mảnh lưu luyến mịn màng của những thứ người đã từng trân quý nay đã không còn ở đây nữa, chỉ còn lại cuộc sống này vẫn mãi chạy về phía trước, nhưng người có thể nào chạy theo một đường vòng về lại ngày xưa đó được không? Không được, những ngày đã qua thì không thể quay trở lại. Người biết là người không thể trẻ lại, nhưng người vẫn phải về chốn cũ để một lần đưa tiễn tuổi thơ. Phải khiến cái sự bồi hồi và tò mò, nhung nhớ với tiếc nuối, thân quen lẫn xa lạ này bớt âm ỉ đi thôi.

Trong những ký ức đang chậm rãi phai tàn, chỉ xin một lần về lại những ngày ấu thơ trong quá khứ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyōshi là cách giáo viên tự gọi mình. Người khác gọi họ là sensei.  
> **Naniwa là tên khác của Ōsaka ngày xưa. 


End file.
